Quiet Between the Storm
by Sihayya22
Summary: During "Personal Effects" episode, Olan and Henry conversed, from Olan's pov


Title: Time between the Storm 

**_Title: Quiet between the Storm _**

Disclaimer: I'm only playing with them, I'll return back in mint condition, scout's honor.

Rated: PG

Characters: Olan Chang (CPB forensic expert)

Henry Summers (brother of Victor, also a scientist)

Victor Summers (deceased scientist, presumably Olan's bf in the past)

Summary: From Olan's pov during "Personal Effects" episode as she and Henry talk before their 'union' LOL

_"So the other day, well, I found me a lover _

_Had a little hustle under the cover_

_It was delicious to me _

_Can't you see me there, _

_Day dreaming of our future _

_I painted such a pretty picture _

_But my prince, he never got back to me" --Poe, Lemon Meringue._

Faint droning sound of machinery outside her windowsill did not faze her usually alert comportment. Instead she was lost inside the dark kind sincere eyes of the familiar stranger in front of her. Slow soft tapping of her slim fingers on jade color teacup as she laughed at his remarks. Words had become the shelter of their fragile psyche; they had flowed, exchanged, and comforted. Both had been reminiscing about the past that they did not share yet it felt only natural as if Victor had wanted them to. "Your brother was a smart kid." Henry smirked playfully, making short gesture with his hand, "Yeah, he was. My brother, the great avenger." 

She laughed again. Warm sensation filled her stomach and she knew it was not her green tea that caused so. It had been a long time come since she experienced such feeling. She desperately wished to savor it as long as possible. The previous bleak occurrences simply did not happen in her mind. There were no crying family members in front of her office, no sharp conversations with the lieutenant, and most of all, the dangerous vial never existed. 

He ceased talking but his eyes were still on her. Seconds moved like hours until finally his lip met hers. It was short-lived yet it sent electrifying jolt throughout her body. Then he pulled away. "Sorry." He should not be, she thought somberly. Perhaps he felt guilty because of Victor's death. Maybe her and Victor's past scared him. 

Her heart encouraged her to act before this moment slipped by. However, the sensible part of her cautioned that they moved in too fast. She had traded her personal life too many times for her work before. Logic had always triumphed over passion in her life. But now…

In a leap of faith Olan leaned in and kissed him. To her relief and delight, he did not hesitate to kiss her in return. 

Their blissful union was cut short by the ringing pager. She blushed hard as Henry apologetically broke off their kiss to check the incoming message. "I've got to go to work." "Now?" She could not believe the words that escaped her mouth. He smiled. "Research, you know. Gotta go." Bashfully, she hung her head down smiling, the memory of the kiss still playing full color inside her head. "Uh, I understand." She could feel the awkwardness hung in the air and it suffocated. She stood up, trying her best to lighten up the mood playfully pointing to the door, "Out." 

As they walked side by side to the door, she could not help but wonder where they were going. She had been out of the game for too long, unable to pinpoint how to start again. If only love was easy to figure out, she could only hope that she did not make a fool of herself. He broke the silence first. "So you like to eat?" His nervousness apparent and this fascinated in the same time calmed her tremendously. "You've got to eat, right?" He feels the same way, wishfully she thought. She laughed a little more. 

"Do you want to have dinner tomorrow night?" There was no need for those little games; holding out a little longer, acting unavailable. "That would be nice." Relief splayed on his face. "Yeah." Another knowing smile, sparks in his dark brown eyes, it was unclear who was the one to reach out first. Softly, their lips met, he tasted like mint and bitter green tea they had been drinking earlier. His embrace gave her temporary comfort almost like he would protect her from her demons and she relished in the imagery. 

As abrupt as their kiss started, Henry finally let go. A mixed pang of regret, understanding and comic resurfaced. "I've got to go to work," he sheepishly added, "I don't want to go to work, but I've got to go." She countered, mischief in her voice, "If I don't tell you the codes, you can't go." But she keyed in the codes anyway let her newfound prince go. With one last glance he whispered, "Bye." 

And her heart soared as she gently closed the door behind her. 

Fin. 


End file.
